


my fingertips, and my lips they burn

by snuffleslove



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffleslove/pseuds/snuffleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt based off vampire weekend's, diplomat's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my fingertips, and my lips they burn

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics and title borrowed from frank ocean, michael franti and of course, vampire weekend

they mostly pass in a blur to zayn, the cities they travel to. new york, dallas, los angeles, all the same to him really. they do a show, rile up a crowd, sing from their souls, come down in a beautiful hotel room with fancy smelling soap and move on. 

but, miami. this name sticks out to him. 

"i've got a friend here," he says thoughtfully to harry after paul's given them the run down. harry raises an eyebrow but he's too lazy to form words in this heat and zayn doesn't bother to explain. he's not a friend really, but zayn hopes that after this he'll have good reason to like him. 

\--

liam and him share a room tonight. mostly they go in circles but recently liam's been asking for zayn. zayn doesn't question it, mostly because he _knows_. touring makes them all want things inexplicably, the way harry had his mum send over one of her sweatshirts or the way or the way niall craves nando's, even though they can have chicken cooked any way they want at any time. (louis' already tested that theory.)

they don't talk much, they've got a long day tomorrow and zayn's too busy listening for his phone to ring. when it finally does, he jumps up, grabs his sweatshirt and swings the hood low over his face. 

"going out," he mumbles, and he's gone before liam's gotten his words together. 

\--

"you're brave," the friend says. he's a friend of a friend who used to live in bradford, and his words have been roughened by the american accent but zayn finds it endearing, especially as he slips him a twenty and feels a familiar weight press into his palm. 

he shrugs. 

"s'are you," they smile at each other, and zayn was right. he's extremely likeable now. 

\--

he buys two cigars from a small deli, grape flavored because they don't have strawberry. there's a magazine with his face plastered on the cover right by the check out line that's got zayn staring at liam the way he does more often than not, but this time liam's grinning back at him, smiling with his entire face and zayn blushes at the _intimacy_ of it. 

but the old man at the counter clearly isn't putting two and two together so zayn walks out of there with his dignity still intact. 

\--

the hotel room is empty when he comes back and zayn thinks _if i ever had a chance it's now then_ and cracks open all the windows. there might be a sea breeze coming through but zayn has no idea whether they're close to the ocean and it might just be his imagination.

he opens up his laptop, pulling out michael franti on repeat and scrapes out the filler of the cigar to the beat behind _does it grow naturally slow_. 

he's taking his sixth pull when the door opens and his limbs are too heavy to move so he just smiles at liam's shocked expression, his thoughts running too slow and all together to be nervous. 

"is that - _jesus_ malik, at least give a guy a warning. what if it wasn't me?" zayn leans his head back until it thuds against the headboard, lets out a low, easy laugh. when he can focus on liam again, his expression's changed and zayn can't quite recognize it but it settles hotly in his chest. 

"come here," he says and liam does, moving too fast for the music and zayn's haze. "breathe in when i breathe out," and every word's a struggle when he feels the heat of liam's body close to him, sees him wet his lips. liam nods. 

zayn takes a long drag and then brings both his arms around liam's neck to keep him close and presses his open lips to liam's, pushing smoke between liam's warm, inviting lips. 

when he pulls away liam's eyes have already gone slight dazed and he's staring at zayn's mouth, which shapes into a smirk around the dutch. 

"you wanna?" he lets the ambiguity hang between them, all carefully careless like. instead of responding, liam steals the joint from between his fingertips and zayn thinks he's going to take a pull but instead he's bringing his lips to zayn's, licking in to taste the sweet bud. 

liam moves away just enough to roach the dutch on the bedside table, and that's going to leave a mark that is, but zayn's pulling him back in before either of them can think about it, pushing liam back down onto the bed and sliding up to press their hips together. 

there's nothing urgent about the way they move, lazy kisses and a slow rolling of the hips and zayn hasn't felt this easy in ages. he wants to live like this, with liam's warm body squirming underneath him, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. 

liam moans, and zayn's blood thickens and speeds up but he forces himself to continue their languid pace, wants this to _last_. 

liam's impatient, though, rolling them over, sitting on his hips and making quick work of his shirt and zayn feels the last threads of his control slip away. he pulls liam forward, cants his hips upward and the pressure is _perfect_. he can't help himself, he moans at the contact, his voice dirty and low. 

"fuck, _li_ ," is wrenched out of him as liam runs his hands down zayn's chest, strong and callused over nipples and under the elastic of his pants. he lays kisses down his stomach, more tongue than lip and zayn clenches his eyes shut against the sight, digs his nails into his palms as liam unzips his trousers. 

\--

in the morning, zayn wakes up in a bed that could have been warm once. the dub's gone and so is his lighter and the last cigar and he sits up in bed fast, heart pounding even after he spots the blackened mark on the bedside table. 

there's a still this morning that zayn generally appreciates but today -

suddenly the sound of a shower starting comes in from the bathroom and zayn is grinning, heartbeat slowing down as he closes his eyes against the overwhelming feeling of relief. 

he wonders what liam would think if he joined him. 


End file.
